videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Rock Band 2
PlayStation 3 PlayStation 2 Nintendo Wii |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = DVD, Blu-ray Disc, Nintendo Optical Disc |USK= 0 |PEGI= 12 |ESRB= T |ACB= PG |Vorgänger = Rock Band |Nachfolger = Rock Band 3 }} Rock Band 2 ist ein weiteres Spiel der Rock Band-Reihe. Dieses Spiel besitzt auf dem Datenträger 84 spielbare Lieder, außerdem können online zusätzlich etwa 20 Songs kostenfrei downgeloadet werden. Eine hervorstechende Besonderheit an Rock Band 2 ist die, dass dieses Spiel zu 100 % mit seinem Vorgänger kompatibel ist, d.h., dass sämtliche Songs des Vorgängers mit der Rock Band 2-Software spielbar sind. } |state = collapsed |group1 =1 |list1 = * Visions - Abnormality * Let There Be Rock - AC/DC * Girl's Not Grey - AFI * You Oughta Know - Alanis Morissette * Man in the Box - Alice in Chains * Ramblin' Man - Allman Brothers |group2=2 |list2= * Get Clean - Anarchy Club * Almost Easy - Avenged Sevenfold * Shooting Star - Bad Company * Night Lies - Bang Camaro * So Watcha Want - Beastie Boys * E-pro - Beck |group3=3 |list3= * Rebel Girl - Bikini Kill * White Wedding Pt. I - Billy Idol * One Way or Another - Blondie * Tangled Up in Blue - Bob Dylan * Livin' on a Prayer - Bon Jovi * Shoulder to the Plow - Breaking Wheel |group4=4 |list4= * Hello There - Cheap Trick * Uncontrollable Urge - Devo * Feel the Pain - Dinosaur Jr. * Down with the Sickness - Disturbed * Panic Attack - Dream Theater * Hungry Like the Wolf - Duran Duran |group5=5 |list5= * Pump it Up - Elvis Costello * Go Your Own Way - Fleetwood Mac * Everlong - Foo Fighters * Shackler's Revenge - Guns N' Roses * PDA - Interpol * Mountain Song - Jane's Addiction |group6=6 |list6= * Aqualung - Jethro Tull * The Middle - Jimmy Eat World * Bad Reputation - Joan Jett * Anyway You Want It - Journey * Painkiller - Judas Priest * Carry On Wayward Son - Kansas |group7=7 |list7= * Pretend We're Dead - L7 * Our Truth - Lacuna Coil * Neighborhood - Libyans * One Step Closer - Linkin Park * My Own Worst Enemy - Lit * De-Luxe - Lush |group8=8 |list8= * Colony of Birchmen - Mastodon * Peace Sells - Megadeth * Battery - Metallica * Where'd You Go - Mighty Mighty Bosstones * Float On - Modest Mouse * Ace of Spades - Motorhead |group9=9 |list9= * Drain You - Nirvana * Spirit in the Sky - Norman Greenbaum * Nine in the Afternoon - Panic at the Disco * That's What You Get - Paramore * Alive - Pearl Jam * Lump - Presidents of the United States of America |group10=10 |list10= * Testify - Rage Against the Machine * Round & Round - Ratt * Give it Away - Red Hot Chili Peppers * Give it All - Rise Against * The Trees - Rush * Lazy Eye - Silversun Pickups |group11=11 |list11= * Today - Smashing Pumpkins * I Was Wrong - Social Distortion * Teenage Riot - Sonic Youth * Spoonman - Soundgarden * Conventional Lover - Speck * Cool for Cats - Squeeze |group12=12 |list12= * Bodhitsattva - Steely Dan * Rock'n Me - Steve Miller Band * Eye of the Tiger - Survivor * Chop Suey - System of a Down * Psycho Killer - Talking Heads * Master Exploder - Tenacious D |group13=13 |list13= * Souls of Black - Testament * Rob the Prez-o-Dent - That Handsome Devil * New Kid in School - The Donnas * We Got the Beat - The Go-Go's * Alabama Getaway - The Grateful Dead * American Woman - The Guess Who |group14=14 |list14= * A Jagged Gorgeous Winter - The Main Drag * Kids in America - The Muffs * Come Out & Play - The Offspring * Alex Chilton - The Replacements * Supreme Girl - The Sterns * Pinball Wizard - The Who }} Quellen Kategorie:Rock Band Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Wii Kategorie:MTV Games Kategorie:2008 Kategorie:2009 Kategorie:Musikspiel